Stranger in the Night
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Link has been having weird dreams so Dark wants to comfort him. Heavy Lemon slash yaoi. Rated M for a reason!


**A/N) Oh Angelic Land! Can you tell I just love writing stories for you just cuz your like My bestest friend ever? We talked about it and so I'm writing it.**

**Listen up everyone as much As I would Love too I don't own TLoZ but it would be a dream come true! This is going to be a oneshot heavy lemon between Dark Link and Link, two boys, slash, yaoi whatever you wanna call two guys "doing it" don't like it? Turn back right now!**

**Still here? Awesome please enjoy this incredibly difficult to write, nosebleed inducing story.**

I could feel a pair of hands wandering all over my body. Soft gentle, hands tickling up my naked sides.I couldn't see who it was. They were standing behind me. Whoever this was, they were skilled. My breathing was harsh and fast, my heart was pounding. All the excitement reflected on my growing erection. Delicate, long fingers grabbed onto it, and began slowly stroking it. Deep powerful strokes, sending me into waves of pleasure. The free hand twisting one of my nipples and the mouth of the person behind me breathing huskily on my ear, while licking the outer shell sending me deeper and deeper into bliss. Moaning and groaning thrusting into the hand. It stopped, I was turned around to meet the eyes of the person doing deliciously awful things to me. I opened my eyes I hadn't realized I closed and saw...I saw my ceiling.

I pried my sticky, sweaty body out of bed. For three weeks I has this same, continuous dream. Delicious pleasure from some person unknown, and once I could see, my ceiling greeted me.

I hissed as my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I walked into the bathroom, and washed my face in the sink. I stared at my reflection. Not bad. Messy blonde hair I couldn't tame, and big blue eyes framed by long lashes, and can't miss my long pointy pierced ears. I wasn't too tall, frankly age hadn't been kind in the height department but I still loved my long slender frame and muscle filled legs. I walked back into my room and adjusted my now tight underwear, and slipped out of my sweaty shirt. I opened a drawer to fetch another one. I was about to put it on when a cold breeze blew across my back

"Hmm. I don't remember leaving that open..." I walked over to close the window, but saw a figure who seemed to meld into the window frame. Damn, my sword was clear across the room. I took a step back and the figure heard my step, and opened it's eyes looking at me

"Well hello there, Link" the figure said wearing a devilish sharp toothed grin. His pale body almost illuminated in the moonlight. His eyes burning a bright red, like hellfire.

My breathe was stuck in my throat. I could only gasp out one word "Dark"

"You remember me. I'm so flattered. Really, I am" Dark moved out of the window and closed it behind him. He stalked closer, and I kept stepping back until I was pinned against the wall. Somehow, I had to get my sword. "I know you've been dreaming about me Hero. I sneak in and hear you moaning and panting, but tonight you've got me feeling rather...tense!"

What in the name of Hylia was he talking about? Those pale slender hands couldn't be his, right? Right? But my heart feels so frantic, I'm sweating and shaking What's going on? This was my shadow. He tried to kill me, this has to be a dream. I pinched myself, and it hurt. Damn!

Dark was chuckling, smugly to himself. He leaned in close to me and ran his tongue over my ear sending shivers, up my spine, from pleasure. Oh this is bad. "Don't deny your wants,Hero. Do The taboo and sleep with your twin, virtually yourself." He groped the rehardening lump in my pants, and I jumped from fright. I've never been touched like that before. Let alone by another man. This was weird. He looked at me with those devilish red eyes. He leaned in and pushed his lips against mine.

For some reason I kissed back. Moaning as his tongue snaked into my mouth tasting all inside of it coaxing my tongue across his running mine across his. Tasting him, it felt good, wrong, and also so right. His hands all over my chest running those soft hands up the sides of my body, coaxing moans out of me and into his mouth. He pulled away and I whimpered in response. His red eyes boring into my soul, clouded in lust.

He dropped to his knees and roughly pulled my underwear down, and I immediately covered my straining erection with by hands. "No!" He said pulling my hands away "Just relax and let me do!" My eyes rolled back as he licked the already leaking precum from the tip "Delicious" he said before taking me into my mouth. I almost exploded in his mouth right there. It felt so good. His hand rubbing my balls and the other stroking my thighs. I groaned in pleasure grabbing onto his head and thrusting into his mouth. He moaned sending vibrations coursing through My body "Mmm Dark...nnngh! I'm-I'm gonna" I was panting, so close. I was trembling, and I shot my seed into his throat. He pulled off kissing up my stomach, flicking his tongue across my nipples, nipping at my neck, and then crushed his lips to mine.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me,over to my bed. He laid me down and slowly pulled his clothes off. He crawled in between my legs and put three fingers on my bottom lip "Open up and coat them good Hero. I need to get you ready" I quirked a brow "ready for mmph..." He jammed his fingers into my mouth. I could taste my cum on his fingers. I licked, sucked and coated his fingers with my saliva. He pulled them out smiling devilishly.

Suddenly my body was racked with tight hot pain. He pushed a finger into my entrance. It hurt! I cried out wanting to double over in pain. "Sshh hero relax. It gets much better I promise" he whispered gently running his free hand through my blonde hair. I should have known this bastard would pull a move like this. I shouldn't have been clouded by- "Oh..." Suddenly the pain dulled and it actually felt kind of nice. Until he slipped another finger in and another wave of pain came rushing through me. Easier than the first but still quite painful. I squirmed underneath him. There's no way this could get better! He leaned down coating my thighs in soft gentle kisses, like he could sense my discomfort. Then a wave of sheer carnal bliss washed over me. I cried out and spread my legs wider. "Oh goddesses! Dark Do that...oh do that again" I felt another finger slip in but I was too deep in bliss that it,was only a slight discomfort. He kept pushing into that spot over and over sending me tumbling over into sweet carnal bliss. I whined as his fingers left me. I was a red faced, panting, fool. I pulled up, propping myself onto my elbows. I watched as he spit into his hand and rubbed it over his straining erection. He gave me a sharp toothed smile before pushing himself in. I arched up my back. This was more than his fingers and without that spot the pain was in full affect. I whimpered and groaned in pain as he inched in. "No it's too big! It hurts Dark! Please stop!" Tears were forming in my eyes. He looked at me, almost with pity, before slamming himself all the way in.

I was braced for pain but ended up convulsing in pleasure, my whole body shaking in response to whatever he just nudged against. I threw my head back moaning and panting as he started thrusting into me. "Link! Mmm...your so-So tight" He Moaned pounding into my pleasure center over and over again. "More!" I called out feeling filthy and needy. He grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulder angling deeper inside "Goddesses!" I cried out. I could feel tension creeping in my stomach and down into my groin.

"Dark...Mmm...oh Dark!" I was teetering as I hooked my ankles behind his head. He was panting, groaning, and sweating "Cum for me hero! Do it for me! Scream my name" he took one hand and grabbed painfully onto my hip while the other hand grabbed ahold of my cock stroking it in time with his deep, filling, thrusts. One last nudge right into my pleasure center and

"Dark! Oh goddesses!" I fell into the pillows after arching my back in orgasm. I shuddered in pleasure, as he cried my name and filled me with his seed. He collapsed on top of me, but he wasn't heavy at all. I couldn't catch my breath. I had never had an orgasm in my life let alone two. And I promptly passed out holding on to Dark.

When I awoke the sunlight was creeping in through my closed window. I snuggled into a pillow. I sat up and felt a jolt of pain in my backside. Well it wasn't a dream, but where was Dark? I looked around and saw a letter lying In the middle of my bed It read

_I can't roam in the light like you do, my love. I only wish in my heart I could wake next to you, and stay there with you in my arms. I'm sorry if I forced myself upon you, but after I met you, you've roamed my mind this whole time. I understand if you never want to see me again my beautiful light. If you want nothing more to do with me, lock your window, and I'll bother you no more. If you do open it, and when the sun sets I'll be there waiting for you_

_-Dark_

I read the letter over and over, my mind was reeling. After careful deliberation, and a painful backside creating a slight limp in my step, I walked over to the window. Lock or open. Lock or open, over and over I deliberated. I locked the window. No more I can't, not with him. I went to turn, but suddenly my heart felt heavy. I turned around ,and unlocked the window, throwing it open. Wrong or not, I couldn't fight this feeling in my heart. I looked out of the window the wind whipping my hair around my face, and whispered one word into the wind. Wondering if some where in the shadows he could hear me

"Dark..."


End file.
